


Baggage

by i_am_hoper



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_hoper/pseuds/i_am_hoper
Summary: Diego has to rescue Five when he can't save himself. They deal with the baggage that comes with that.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while, and this was one of my attempts at getting back into it. I've never been the best writer, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> The boys might be a little OOC, but I like soft boys Five and Diego.

Five couldn't breath. He couldn't bring himself to inhale. He also couldn't see; the only thing around him was darkness. Darkness and . . . cold? Why was he cold? Summer time usually meant warmth, so why was he cold? Five decided that being cold wasn't a priority because he couldn't  _ breathe _ . He flailed about, trying to fight of whatever was keeping him from breathing, but he never connected with anything. He also tried blinking away but he only succeeded in lighting his immediate surroundings. Five's chest was starting to burn, but he couldn't escape from wherever he was, and he still. Couldn't.  _ Breathe.  _

Suddenly, Five felt himself rushing upward. Upward? Why up? Was he under something?

_ Ah, I'm drowning _ , Five finally realized.  _ Fuck. _

* * *

Diego burst from the water and swam for shore as quickly as he could. He held onto Five with one arm as he made his way back to his anxious siblings. Five had been under the water much longer than he should've, and Diego knew that he wasn't breathing, even without checking. It took him longer than he wanted to get back to shore, but as soon as he did, he dragged his smaller brother onto the sand and checked for a heart beat. Silence. Diego ignored his siblings' questions and started CPR, which made everyone go silent. Diego acted as Five's heart and lungs long enough for everyone to truly fear the worst. 

Finally, though, Five coughed. Diego immediately rolled him onto his side and gently rubbed his back as he expelled all the water from his lungs. After what seemed like a lifetime, Five rolled back onto his back and simply breathed. They were short, raspy, and pained breaths, but he was breathing. There was a collective sigh of relief when Five finally calmed and was breathing more freely.

"Let's get him home," Diego said quietly, moving to lift the smaller boy. The other four siblings stayed silent as Diego was able to pick up Five with no protest, and they quietly followed him to the car a few blocks away. He gently laid Five, who had fallen asleep on the way, into the backseat and hopped into the front seat as everyone else figured out their seating situation. They headed home in utter silence.

* * *

Five came to rather slowly. The first thing he was aware of was that it hurt to breathe. After focusing on that for a moment, he realized that he was unbelievably weak. He tried to reach up to push the hair out of his face, but he couldn't muster up the energy to do so. He could barely find the energy to open his eyes. When he did, though, Five took in the familiar surroundings of his room. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, Five began to recall why he felt the way he did. He could remember a cold darkness and not being able to breathe. He could also faintly remember being picked up and carried somewhere. 

_ What the hell happened, _ he thought. He tried to recall more of what happened, but nothing came.

"You're awake," he heard from the doorway. Five tried to turn his head to see who it was, but he still couldn't find the energy to move. Luckily, or unluckily, the person that the voice belonged to came into view. Diego came close to the bed and scanned his brother. 

"What happened?" Five managed.

"You drowned," Diego deadpanned. 

_Ah, that would explain not being able to breathe,_ Five thought. After a moment, it dawned on Five that someone obviously saved him since he wasn't currently in the ground. With that came the revelation that it must have been _Diego_ that rescued him since he wouldn't have a problem getting to someone that was at the bottom of a lake. _And that explains that stupid look on his face._

"We're not having a heart to heart, if that's what you're hoping for," he said. Diego turned slightly red and huffed. 

"Whatever," he replied, and turned to walk out of the room. Right before he exited the room, he turned back around, his face even more red than before. "You died, you know that? Because I wasn't fast enough, you _died._ And then I had to bring you back. God, you're such an ass! I thought I was going to lose _another_ brother, and all you can say is "we're not having a heart to heart?" Dad blamed us for Ben's death, but this one would have actually been my fault! You almost died for good, and it would have been _my fault!"_ Diego's face was fully red by now, and he was seething. Five just stared at the ceiling silently and his brother finished. When he received no reply, Diego stormed out of the room with a growl. 

Five continued to lay in silence as he thought about Diego's words. He was right, of course. Not about thinking that Five's death would have been his fault, but about the fact that Five was an ass. He would never admit it to any of his siblings, but Five really loved all of them. He hated the that Diego thought it would have been his fault if he had died, but Five wasn't going to try and console his brother. He would just let it pass. Eventually, Diego would stop being mad at him, and everyone would forget it even happened. He hoped, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing endings, so I know that the ending is terrible, but that's all I got. I really want to write a prequel to this about how Five ended up drowning in the first place, so if you have any ideas about why or how he might have ended up in a lake, let me know. Thanks!


End file.
